Dividida entre dos amores
by samfj
Summary: Roxanne esta dividida entre dos amores y se siente el ser más egoista por no poder decidir por ninguno de los dos. Respuesta al reto: Incesto ¿Eres capaz? del foro: EEQCR. A Veela y Karii con cariño.


**_DIVIDIDA ENTRE DOS AMORES._**

* * *

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece (la encontré en internet) y tampoco sé a quién pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto: **"****_Incesto ¿Eres capaz?_****" **del foro:**_ "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". _**

* * *

Sé que este no le hace honor a tus personajes pero quise dedicarte este fic porque fue por ti que conocí esta pareja y porque estuviste cumpliendo años: **_¡Happy Birthday, Veela!_**

Dedicado a todas las incestuosas del foro: **_EEQCR_**, especialmente a **_Karii_** por haber ideado éste reto.

**En fin, ¡disfrútenlo mucho! ****_(y voten por mí)._**

* * *

—A _CASB_ y _JARS_ a quienes amé mucho. Gracias por sus experiencias.—

Una mujer de cabello negro como la noche y piel morena sonrió al ver recostado, junto a ella, al hombre que la hacía sonreír.

A sus veintiséis años no podía sentirse más plena y dichosa. Solo había un pequeño detalle para que esa felicidad fuera completa: el sentirse dividida entre dos amores. Por una parte está ella, la mujer que le roba suspiros y gemidos; por la otra, el deseo por lo prohibido y la pasión hecha hombre en su primo: Albus Severus.

Roxanne acaricia la tersa piel de la espalda de su amante mientras recuerda la cara de recriminación que Rose puso cuando los encontró jugueteando en el ático de la Madriguera; claro que no podía decir nada porque ella había tenido la misma idea de perderse en ese lugar junto a su entonces "amigo", ahora esposo, Scorpius Malfoy. Además de recriminarla con la mirada, y con palabras no muy gratas, por estarse metiendo con la "carne de su carne" como le dijo, había una tercera implicada en el asunto: Helena Wood, su novia, que era, a su vez, la mejor amiga de su prima.

Su relación con Albus nunca fue tan cercana como para que la morena viera mal sus inocentes manoseos, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser su primo y eso estaba mal visto por la sociedad como le dijo un día Scorpius, quien no estaba de acuerdo con su comportamiento pero pensaba que siempre era bueno experimentar para conocer. Dominique la apoyaba incondicionalmente pues, la serpiente, estuvo enamorada hasta la locura, durante su estancia en Hogwarts (y posiblemente aún lo siga estando), de uno de sus primos. Y, aunque nunca ha dicho quien es, Roxanne siempre ha sospechado de alguien en particular. ¿Qué tendrán los hombres Potter que vuelven un poco locas a las chicas Weasley?

Su relación clandestina poco a poco se fue descubriendo por algunas personas. Los primeros en conocerla fueron Rose y Scorpius Malfoy. Después Dominique y Lily, quien se escandalizó y la recriminó igual que Rose hasta que la morena se enteró que Lily había tenido un _affaire_ de verano con su primo Hugo. Y, por último, los gemelos Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, sus cómplices y mejores amigos.

Con Helena Wood, su relación ha sido siempre más abierta y natural, pero por lo mismo que ha sido muy franca, es la relación con la que más ha tenido que batallar. Aunque al principio no quería reconocer que le gustaban las chicas (también), terminó reconociéndolo un día en que la leona le dedicó el partido donde terminó besándola apasionadamente frente a todo Hogwarts, especialmente frente a sus primos y su hermano; y ahí comenzaron los problemas para la morena. Sus padres y su hermano no estaban de acuerdo con una relación de ese tipo con alguien más grande que ella y, por supuesto, con más experiencia en la vida. Pensaban que sería ella quien la indujera por el mal camino, nadie imaginaría que la pequeña Roxanne era quien buscaba, por ella misma, ese mal camino cuando su primo, y compañero de casa, se le atravesó y la llevó al lado obscuro a conocer rincones en las mazmorras que la morena jamás hubiera pensado que conocería.

Ambos, Helena y Albus, la habían llevado a descubrir su sexualidad de maneras diferentes pero que, a la vez, la complementaban y la llenaban. Cuando Albus era salvaje y casi animal, buscaba en Helena la ternura y los mimos a la hora de hacer el amor y cuando su novia la hacía gemir hasta el placer, buscaba en su primo sentirse amada.

Así ha sido durante estos casi diez años. Está segura que su pareja sabe que tiene esos encuentros íntimos con su amante cada miércoles por la tarde y su amante está consciente que ella tiene una vida al lado de Helena Wood. Y Roxanne Weasley se siente el ser más egoísta por llevar tantos años sin poder decidirse por su mujer o por su amante pero mientras no le exijan que decida ella continuará _dividida entre dos amores_.

**Fin.**

* * *

_¿Me dejan un review?_


End file.
